Yugioh!:Kādo Sentai Xyzger!
by Aura444
Summary: This was a challenge from Latias666, enjoy! (accepting OC!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh: Kādo Sentai Xyzger! Chapter 1:1st Draw, Red!**

**Me: Hello Fanfiction Aura444 here and allow me to show the first EVER Yugioh Zexal×Super Sentai fanfic hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my character and the plot of the story, Super Sentai and Yugioh belong to there respective companies, enjoy.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Welcome to the world of Yugioh.", It shows planet Earth in all her beauty as it zoomed to a random part in Japan.

"In this world a card game known as Duel Monsters is played by nearly all people on the known planet and is loved by old and young duelist alike.", It shows two people with a device on there arm with a "blade" with red triangles and a section that holds a deck, this is a duel disk.

"A duelist is a person that duels other duelist for fun or for other reasons.", Shows Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto dueling as it gradually faded away revealing the main Rival and Hero of GX, 5Ds and Zexal before stopping at two teens.

"These duels are very entertaining to watch or play and if your real good you could enter tournaments and win!", Skips to one of the teens as he is scene holding a trophy as the crowd cheered.

"But for all this fun there is always a price, a flip side so to speak.", the scene flips revealing a dark stage with cages all around two duelist as when each time they attacked the got electrocuted.

"Underground dueling is both dangerous and foolish but it goes even deeper then this.", One of the monsters start to become...real as the man activated a strange equip spell as the it lashed out and attacked the other person actually hurting the person before it attacked its owner.

"A strange card has appeared in the underground market called mark of shadows, it gives the card an incredible boost of power higher then that of the usual blustering winds but it has a side effect that causes the monster to become real and cause actual damage.", The monster roared as it busted out of the cage as it attacked the watchers of the illegal dual.

"Even though it is dangerous people still buy it from this "Mysterious Merchant" for there lust for more power." It shows a strange person with a cloak over them as he sells illegal cards to a random person who greedily took it.

"But even with ever threat there is always a hope.", Shows a 15 year old boy with black hair and brownish red eyes wearing a red shirt with a gold Jetman logo on the front, red and black Dual Gazer and D Pad, red jeans with gold markings and a pair of white and red gloves.

"This is Aaron Aka a young duelist with a dream to join Dual Academy and become the best duelist in the world.", It shows him running down a pathway as he avoids various obstacles and people as he apologized along the way.

"Let us see how he goes shall we?", the screen skips to him running as he looks around.

* * *

_**Aarons POV:**_

"Whoa, still got 7 minutes to go!", I said as I dashed through the forest as I made a halt as I heard a familiar noise as I placed my red D gazer in case of THAT happening.

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Some where in the Park hidden in the trees an illegal duel is taking place and it and its not looking well for the other side.

"I equip my Dark Blade with the Mark of Darkness and attack you directly!", A dark purple aura engulfed the Dark Blade as it gained a demonic look to it.

"Now go attack directly.", The man stated as the monster stared at the man and walked up to him and lifted him by his thought.

"W-what gives?", the man struggled to say as the Monster aimed its blade to the mans chest as it stabbed though him draining him as his dead body was turned into purple energy as the Dark Knight laughed.

_**"Contract Complete.",**_he said in a demonic version if the mans voice as he walked towards the child.

_**"Now as for you...",**_He raised his blade as he prepared to drain the child of his life energy until...

"Ha!", A red blur collided into the Dark Blade pushing him away as standing in his place was Aaron himself.

* * *

_**Aarons POV:**_

"Your not taking another life!", I stated as I looked down at the kid.

"Get out of here kid.", I said as the he nodded.

"Thanks mister!", he ran away as I stared at the Dark Blade.

"Well this is seriously cutting into my time.", I stated as I placed my Dual Gazer on as I pulled out five cards.

_**"What are you going to do duel me?",**_ the Dark Blade asked sarcastically as I smirked.

"Nope, I'm gonna fight you.", I drew a card as I looked at my hand.

_**"And how are you gonna do that?", **_ he questioned as I smirked.

"Well first I normal summon Goblindbergh!", A goblin in a plane flew next to me as his smiled with a toothy grin as stats appeared: LVL 4,1400ATK/0DEF.

"Now I activate his effect allowing me to bring Shine Knight in defense mode!", a knight made of a shiny metal appeared as he took a defensive stance as his stats appeared as well: LVL 3, 400ATK/1900DEF.

"With Shine knight in defense mode he counts as a level 4!", both of them were covered in a bright light as I gave Dark Knight a thumps down.

"With this two I create the Overlay Network, **Xyz Change!**", My d pad said the last bit as I was engulfed by the two lights as they exploded off of me causing the whole field to be covered in a bright light as a dome of energy engulfed the area preventing any of us to be seen by others while we fight.

_**"W-what is this?!",**_ The Dark Blade asked as I stepped out of the light as my body was engulfed in a red and silver body suit which resembled a modified go buster suit to it, my d pad was more blade like as the gauntlet part resembled the go buster mopher, two glowing spheres of energy were flowing around me and my head was covered with a helmet that resembled deka reds but the SPD symbol was replaced by the Kaiba Corp symbol.

"I'm the red flame of courage, Xyzger Red!", I shouted as got into a fighting stance.

_**"Damn you!",**_he roared and charged at me as I checked my hand for any cards.

"Better wrap this up!", I charged at the enemies as I switched my d pad to blade form as a blade extended from the front as my life point meter appeared on my visor.

**(Insert Kamen Rider Joker OST here!)**

* * *

_**Xyzger Red:2500ATK/1500DEF, 4000LP**_

_**Dark Blade: 3800ATK/3500DEF, 4000LP**_

**BATTLE START!**

* * *

"Ikuze!", I placed down three face down cards as I charged at the Dark Blade as our blades clashed but he managed to slash me knocking me back as sparks flew while my Life Points took a hit.

* * *

_**Xzyger Red: 2700LP**_

_**Dark Blade: 4000LP**_

* * *

_**"Ha! Is that all you got?",**_he asked as I smirked under my helmet and drew a card.

"Well for starters I activate my trap card, Miniaturize!", one of my traps faced up as it caused the Dark Blade to shrink to two thirds his original height as his strength was drained: 2800ATK, 3500DEF.

_**"I'm short!",**_he yelled as I laughed a bit.

"That's not your only problem, next I equip myself with my signature weapon, Magnum Shield!", a red shield with a golden outline appeared on my other arm as I gripped it as a green aura engulfed me as I roared as my strength rose: 4000ATK/1500DEF.

_**"Your attack points are over 3000!",**_ the Dark Blade exclaimed as I got ready to charge.

"What are you scared?", I taunted as the Dark Blade responded with a wild charge at me as I dodged and blocked each slash.

"Well then I activate my special effect, by sacrificing one overlay unit I can target a card on your field and gain half its orignal attack points!", I absorbed one of the glowing orbs into my d blade as I pointed my hand at the Dark Blade.

"And I choose yours!", I gained another burst of power as I saw the mark of darkness crack slightly: 4900ATK/1500DEF.

"Now lets end this!", I gathered ref energy into my Magnum shield and D blade as I prepared to charge at him.

**_"No!",_** he ran at me as I was charging up as I focused on him as I ran at full speed as we clashed mid air as I broke his blades and slashed straight through him as he fell to the ground as his life points dropped.

* * *

_**Xyzger Red: 2700LP**_

_**Dark Blade: 1900LP**_

* * *

"And to finish you off.", I activated my last two facedowns and a spell from my hand as it revealed Poison of the old man and 2 Ookazi.

"Burn.", he was engulfed in flames as a red bottle fell on him as an explosion occurred.

* * *

**_Xzyger Red: 2700LP_**

**_Dark Blade: 0LP_**

**BATTLE OVER!**

* * *

**(End Battle music.)**

**Normal POV:**

In 6 other countries it revealed other Xyzgers as they finished off there respective opponents as the screen split into 7 screens as they thumps up the audience.

"Game Over.", all them said at once as they all checked the time.

"Crap!/Crud!/F#$k! I'm late!", all 7 of them said one of these lines as the screen reverted back to Aaron as he de transformed as he dashed off too the entrance duels.

"God damn it!", he roared as he dashes off into the distance with only 2 minutes left.

* * *

**Me: And thats a wrap for todays chapter, how did you think? Was the idea good or bad? And how do you think of the henshin sequence? Oh and here's the OC sheet.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Don't likes:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:(Male or Female)**

**Clothes:(Casual, Beach, Dual Academy uniform and Sentai/or Villian costume.)**

**D Pad and D gazer:**

**Signature weapon:**

**History:**

**Deck:(60 cards max)**

**Role: Heroes(Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink sentai.), Rivals(Black or White sentai.), Villians(main 4 bad guys in control of the Seal of Darkness controlled monster cards and etc)**

**Theme song:(this is super sentai, it's kinda nessary.)**

**Extra: (anything that's important like I don't know family life, fan cards or something.)**

**Heroes:**  
**1. Aaron Aka (Red)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Rivals:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Villians:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Me: Here's an example.**

**Name: Aaron Aka**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance:**

**Likes: Dueling, Spicy food, Sweet food, hanging out, sparing and his friends.**

**Don't likes: Bullies, boring classes, equally as boring teachers, cheaters and home work.**

**Personality: He is a friendly guy with a love for dueling and is very hard to piss off but when you do watch out, he is also a natural genius when it comes to fighting, dueling and cooking and loves to test out his newest creations to his friends.**

**Gender: Male**

**Clothes:**  
**Casual: a red shirt with a gold Jetman logo on the front, red and black Dual Gazer and D Pad, red jeans with gold markings and a pair of white and red gloves and sneakers.**  
**Beach: A pair of red and gold swim trunks.**  
**Sleep: A pair of red and black boxers and a singlet.**  
**Dual Academy uniform: Slifer red uniform but jackets open and has his Jetman shirt and white and red gloves.**  
**Sentai costume: The main body resembles Go Buster Reds suit but the GB is replaced with the Kaiba Corp symbol and the black legs have armor plating colored silver and red, the D blade a modified D pad made of metal that can cut through steel and the helmet resembles a slightly modified Deka Red helmet but the SPD symbol has been replaced with a KC symbol.**

**D Pad and D gazer: A red and white standard D gazer and D pad with a gold lens on the D gazer.**

**Signature weapon: Magnum Shield.**

**History: He grew up with his father and mother for 10 years as he showed incredible skills in dueling so they sent him to a school of sorts that by the way belonged to Kaiba Corb, due to his natural skills they chose him and 6 others from all around the world to become Xyzger in order to fight of the Mark of Darkness users and eventually put an end to its creation his mission is to meet the rest of his team at Dual Academy.**

**Deck: **  
**Monsters: Galaxy Wizard, Gagaga Gardna, Galaxy Serpent, Photon Lizard, Masked Dragon, Alexandrite Dragon, Photon Cerberus, Prime Material Dragon, Junk Synchron, Photon Crusher, Goblindbergh, Photon Slasher, Trident Warrior, Shine Knight, Goblindbergh, Galaxy Knight, Galaxy Knight, Photon Lizard Ganbara Knight, Darkflare dragon, Cyber Dragon, Goblindbergh, Gagaga Gardna, Photon Cerberus.**  
**Spells: Reinforcement of the Army, Dark Hole, Galaxy Zero, Accellight, Fissure, Lightning Blade, Infected Mail, Blustering Winds, Magical Mallet, Hand Destruction, Magnum Shield, Galaxy Expedition, Creature Swap, Poison of the Old Man, Ookazi, Ookazi.**  
**Traps: Threatening Roar, Limit Reverse, Call of the Haunted, Reinforced Space, Draining Shield, Magic Cylinder, Mirror Force, Fiendish Chain, Call of the Haunted, Minaturize.**  
**Extra Deck: Junk Warrior, Ally of Justice Catastor, Under World Fighter Belmung, X Saber Urbellum, Iron Chain Dragon, Light End Dragon, Xyzger Mech: Red 1, Shining Elf, Queen Dragun Djinn, Hieratic Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis, Photon Strike Bounzer, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut and Xzyger Red.**

**Role: Hero(red sentai)**

**Theme song: Kamen Rider Joker OST**

**Extra: Not much other then he like girls that can fight for themselves.**

**Fan Card Info:**

**Name: Xyzger Red**  
**Card: Xyz**  
**Rank: 4**  
**Type: Fire**  
**Effect: Discard an overlay unit to gain half of the original attack points and add it to this cards attack.**  
**Stats: 2500ATK/1500DEF.**

**Name: Xyzger Mech: Red.**  
**Card: Synchro**  
**Level: 6**  
**Type: Fire**  
**Effect: When this card is on the field and an Xyzger red card is in the grave or field equip that card to this monster and it gains piecing damage and add half the attack of the equipped monsters original attack and defense to its own.**  
**Stats: 2900ATK/2400DEF.**

**Me: Well hope to see some OCs soon, see ya!**

**Aura444 logging off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh : Kādo Sentai Xyzger! Chapter 2: 2nd Draw Part 1!Exam Duels and Duel Academy!**

**Me: Hey Fanfiction Aura444 here and ready to start the show!**

**Aura444 Logging on.**

* * *

**Aarons POV:**

'Of all the crap I had to deal with it just had to be a Infected monster!', I thought to myself as I skid a hault near the...closed gate of the Kaiba dome.

"This ain't gonna stop me!", I grabbed onto the bars as I climbed up the gate as I attempted to get in.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A man in a suit was marking off a list as two women were seating on tables checking through the complicated stuff.

"Well that's all except for one...", the man said before Aaron climbed over the gate as he flipped over the top and landed on his feet.

* * *

**Aarons POV:**

"Am I late?",I asked as the man looked over at the women.

"Mark off Aaron Aka, your lucky kid take the left and you'll end up in the examination duels.", he pointed the way to take as I nodded.

"Thanks!", I ran pass him as I used my D Gazer to make a quick call to Kaiba Corp.

"Hey Boss, when am I gonna meet my team?", I asked a shadowed person as the lighting made it hard to see if it male or female.

"Your team are either already at Dual Academy or still in there Exam Duels although there seem to be at least 2 near you.", Boss told me as I contiued my way to the examination duel.

"So what can you give me on them?", I asked as Boss sighed.

"Due to some company issues we can't give you an image but we can give you some info, Blue has a very special ability to spot the weak spots of a opponent and is merciless to her opponents and Black is to most people creepy and has some form of delight when beating people.", Boss ended as I stopped at the door to the Examination duels.

"Well thanks for the info, I'll look out for them.", with that I cut the line as I stepped into the examination duel room.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The room was filled with various students as the new ones were in the lower areas as the upper areas held the 2nd to 3rd years as they watched the duels as near the entrance was our hero Aaron with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Aarons POV:**

"Awesome!", I shouted as I looked onward to see a girl currently dueling in there entrance exam, Now the other one was a different case she held a creepy look in her eyes and had long black hair and wore a long black dress and used a purple D pad and D gazer with a skeleton design, I just felt a creepy feeling coming from her.(Think Hex Maniac from Pokemon X and Y)

"She looks interesting.", I said as I took a free seat as I watched there duel.

* * *

**Yugitos POV:**

**_Yugito: 3200LP_**

_**Duel Instructor #6: 1000LP**_

"Is that all you have?", I questioned as I smiled creepily as he was stared down by Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and Neko Zombie as there stats appeared: 2700ATK/2500DEF, 1500ATK/1400DEF.

"Your attack just surprised me.", he stated as he drew a card while I stared at him.

"It was your chose, now live with it.", I said as he looked at his hand before making his move.

"First I summon Trident Warrior and activate his effect.", A man that looked like he belonged in the water appeared holding a golden trident as his stats appeared:

"Now I special summon Shine Knight defense mode activating his effect.", the instructor summoned a Shine Knight as it took a defensive stance as while his stats appeared: Lvl 3, 400ATK/1900DEF

"Now I overlay them to open the overlay network, Xyz summon...", a small galaxy appeared as the monsters disappeared into it as it exploded revealing a new being.

"Heroic Champion Excalibur!", a red and gold knight appeared while it pulled a giant sword out of the galaxy as it roared revealing the monsters stats: 2000ATK/2000DEF.

"Now I discard both my overlay units to double his attack and I attack Gorz!", the overlay units were absorbed into the blade as Excalibur charged at Gorz as there blades clashed against each others as Gorz shattered as he exploded into particles as the force of the attack pushed me back a little.

"And I end my turn your move.", The instructor said as I smiled Creepily.

_**Yugito: 1900LP**_

_**Duel Instructor #6: 1000LP**_

"You sealed your fate.", I said as I drew a card and toke a quick look as I looked at Zombie Neko.

"Sorry Neko.", I said as I activated my card.

"I activate Creature Swap.", and like that our cards took each others place as Excalibur came to my side and Zombie Neko went to his.

'You owe me one for this.', Zombie Neko said to me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh crud.", the instructor said as Excalibur charged full force as he lifted his blade over Zombie Neko

"Now Excalibur attack Zombie Neko!", Excalibur unleashed his full strength as he shattered Zombie Neko as he returned to my graveyard as ths instructor was blown back by the force of the attack as his life points hit zero.

_**Yugito: 1900LP**_

_**Duel Instructor #6: 0LP**_

"I win.", I smiled at this as I enjoyed my victory.

"Good job there, go to the seats and wait for the chopper ride, you passed.", he said as I nodded as I walked back to my seat as I noticed a boy sitting abit far away with black hair wearing a red shirt with a gold Jetman logo on the front, red and white Dual Gazer and D Pad, red jeans with gold markings and a pair of white and red gloves and sneakers.

'Who's he?', I thought to myself as Zombie Neko appeared.

'He seems to match the description of the Red sentai, especially with wearing all that red.', he told me as I just looked but shook my head, it was probably coincidence.

* * *

**Aarons POV:**

"Nice skills.", I said as I saw her walk to her seat before I heard my name being called.

"Aaron Aka come to the duel arena repeat Aaron Aka come to the duel arena.", a voice echoed though the microphone as I smiled.

"Its time to rock.", I got up as I walked towards the arena while I activated my D gazer and D Pad, in the arena stood a lone instructor who was currently shuffling his deck as I stepped in.

"So your Aaron Aka hey, lets begin then.", he activated his D pad and D gazer as I shuffled my deck.

"Duel!", we both shouted as our life points appeared.

_**Aaron Aka: 4000LP**_

_**Duel Instructor #1: 4000LP**_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

In the stands where the 2nd and 3rd year students sat a lone girl was watching the duel with a curious look, she wore the obelisk blue male uniform strangely enough and her hair light brown hair. Her bangs are short and straight across her forehead, her ends of her hair where it is notably curved. There's a braid out of a single lock on the left side of her head, on the right. She pins up several locks into two distinct bun stylized like roses also she uses two black hairbands to contain her braid. This is Aoimine Kiryuin.

"Hmm, he seems interesting.", she said as she looked at some information on her D gazer as she looked at Aaron.

"So his the new red, lets see how good he really is.", she decided to leave her D gazer to record the duel to spot weaknesses in his style.

* * *

**Aarons POV:**

I looked at my cards as the first five were Photon Crusher, Minaturize, Photon Lizard, Goblindbergh and Galaxy Knight.

"I'll go first, draw!", the Instructor drew his card as he searched through his hand.

"I play this card facedown defense mode and end it with a face down, your move.", he said as it switched to my turn.

_**Aaron Aka: 4000LP**_

_**Duel Instructor #1 : 4000LP**_

"Lets rock, draw!", I drew as I took a quick look, Call of the Haunted.

"Ok, first I summon Goblindberg!", Goblindbergh flew around before floating near me as his stats appeared: Lvl 4, 1400ATK/0DEF.

"And activate his special ability to summon my Photon Crusher!", Goblindbergh grabbed a metal container before releasing it revealing Photon crusher as he spun his weapon as his stats appeared and Goblindbergh switch to defense mode: Lvl 4, 2000ATK/0DEF.

"And now I overlay them to open the overlay network!", a portal opened up as it started to explode with energy as the monsters entered it.

"Queen of dragons rise to the field, Xyz summon! Queen Dragun Djinn!", It exploded into flames as it revealed a HOT woman (pun intended) with blonde hair and a black suit with flames emitting form it and the lower half was a flaming dragon as she played a dragon harp: Rank 4, 2200ATK/1200DEF.

"Now things get really heated up!", I grinned as I pointed my hand at the Instructors face down.

"I attack your facedown, go flaming strike!", Dragun gathered flames into her palm as she unleashed a fireball.

"Not so fast kid, activate trap card!", one of the facedowns revealed itself to be Magic Cylinder!

"Oh crap!", the fireball hit a colorful cup as it came out another one right at me!

"Rookie mistake.", the instructor said as it struck me as I was knocked back by the intense flame.

"I end my turn with these face downs!", I place two cards down as the turn shifted.

_**Aaron: 1800LP**_

_**Duel Instructor #1 : 4000LP**_

"Well first I flip summon my card,Old Vindictive Magician!", It revealed a old man with a crazed look un his eyes with colorful clothing as he pointed his staff at Dragun as his stats appeared: Lvl 2, 400ATK/600DEF

"His effect activates and destroys your Queen Dragun, Vindictive Lightning!", a thunder bolt came down as it struck down Dragun as she screamed before bursting into particles.

"Crud.", I grimaced as I looked at my facedowns.

"Now I summon my Sonic Warrior in attack mode!", a green mechanical being pulled right out of gundam appeared with a tail with a beam gun at the end as its eyes glowed red while its stats appeared: 1000ATK/0DEF.

"I over these two monsters to form the overlay network!", Sonic warrior and Old Vindictive Magician turned into beams of energy as they combined in to the all to familar portal.

"Xyz Summon! Shining Elf!", the portal exploded as it revealed an elf with white and gold armor as it held a special blade as it posed with its blade: Rank 2, 1600ATK/1000DEF.

"Now direct attack, shining blade!", the sword glowed a bright gold as he charged and slashed me knocking me down on the floor.

"I end my turn your move.", He said as I picked myself up as I cracked my neck from side to side.

_**Aaron Aka: 200LP**_

_**Duel Instructor #1 : 4000LP**_

"I can't lose now, draw!", I drew as I took a look, Magical Mallet.

"Awesome! I activate my Magical Mallet, I shuffle 1 or more back to the deck and draw the same amount I put in!", I sent Photon Lizard back as I shuffled my deck and placed my hand on top.

"This is my Burning Draw!", I shouted as I drew and saw Accellight!

"Yes! I activate Accellight since I have no monsters I can special summon from my deck a level 4 or lower photon or galaxy monster and I chose Galaxy Wizard!", a small portal opened up as it showed a white being with a blue cape while his single red eye glowed as his stats appeared: Lvl 4, 0ATK/1800DEF.

"And whats the point of that?", the Instructor questioned as I smirked.

"Because I normal summon my Galaxy Knight!", another portal opened as it revealed a man in knight armor riding a hoverboard as he held his sword in a fighting stance: Lvl 8, 2800ATK/2500DEF.

"Wait you can't do that, it's against the rules!", the instructor shouted as I smirked.

"Actually it isn't due to his effect, as long as I have another Photon or Galaxy monster on the field I can normal summon him with out tribute oh, and I activate Galaxy Wizards effect to make him a level 8.", Galaxy Wizard glowed with a bright aura as his stats changed: Lvl 8, 0ATK/1800DEF.

"I overlay my Galaxy Knight and Galaxy Wizard to open the overlay network!", they transformed into orbs of blue light as they entered the portal before it exploded into flames.

"With the burning strength of the sun, the overlord has come! Xyz Summon! Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!", the flames changed shape into a dragon as various golden armor pieces appeared all over his body as he let off a roar while his stats appeared: Rank 8, 3000ATK/2400DEF.

"Not so fast, I activate Shining Elfs special effect if a monster is nornal or special summoned by discarding an overlay unit I can decrease its attack by 500, so I discard 2 to decrease Sun Dragons by 1000!", Shining Elf absorbed both of his overlay unit as he made a slash at Sun Dragon causing him to be weakened as he roared in pain: Rank 8, 2000ATK/2400DEF.

"Well then I activate Sun Dragons effect, by discarding a overlay unit I can discard as many cards in my hand or field and destroy the same amount on your field!", I sent Photon Lizard to the graveyard as Sun Dragon absorbed an overlay unit as he charged a fire ball.

"Go inferno blast!", A super charged fireball hit Shining Elf as he shattered into golden particles.

"Even if you attack me directly, I'll still have enough Life Points to keep dueling.", the Instructor said as I smiled.

"Actually I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Queen Dragun Djinn!", a portal appeared as Dragun reappeared as her stats appeared: Rank 4, 2200ATK/1200DEF.

"Oh crud.", the Instructor said as I smiled.

"Lets end this! Double Burning Canon!", both of them unleashed an intense fire ball as it struck the instructor knocking him back as his life points dropped to zero.

_**Aaron Aka: 200LP**_

_**Duel Instructor #1: 0LP**_

_**Aaron Wins!**_

"Game over.", I said as the Duel Instructor got up.

"Good job kid welcome to Duel Academy!", he said as I smiled.

"I did it!", I shouted as I fist pumped the air.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"So he won.", Aoimine said as she stopped recording the duel.

"So I wonder if he really is red.", Yugito said as a transparent Zombie Neko appeared next to her.

'Lets keep an eye on him.', he said as the screen split into two as both Yugito and Aoimine smirked.

"This might be interesting.", the screen suddenly shift to a helicopter flying towards a familiar island.

"Hello there students, welcome to your new home for the next couple of months.", a voice said form the speakers as the students all looked out the window to see the all to familiar Duel Academy but was slightly different, the slifer red dorms have been slightly upgraded and in place of the out house with a 2nd floor is a red and white dorm about two stories high and two thirds the size of ra yellows dorm and the biggest change is the brand new turbo dueling track!

"Woah/Cool/Awesome!", were the few of the many things the students said as it revealed our hero Aaron as he smirked as he looked at a card in his hand while Yugito was simply sitting far away form the others as she looked out the window.

The scenery changed as it revealed 4 hooded beings as they sat around a table with a golden version of the mark of darkness.

**"Those damn Sentai!",** the first one said as the others looked at him.

**"I know first were those Ritualmen, Fusion Heroes and the bloody annoying Synchro Riders and now we have to face these Xyzgers now!",** the second one said as the third sighed.

**"At least we have more power to fight these even stronger Sentai.",** the 4th nodded before turning to the symbol.

**"We should unleash a attack at them now...",** the 4th drew 2 cards as they fell onto the table as they took form into a group of 26 goblin in purple clothing and armor and in front was a demonic mummy with only one eye visible this is Goblin attack force and Endless Decay: Lvl 4, 2600ATK/0DEF, Lvl 5, ? ATK/0DEF.

"Go and defeat the Xyzgers!", the 1st being said as the Endless Decay and Goblin Attack Force disappeared through a portal.

"Lets see them survive this!", the 2nd said as the scene faded to black.

* * *

**Me: Well thats all for now hope you enjoyed and special thanks to Kamen Rider Sting and Shallotte for there ocs.**

**Heroes:**  
**1. Aaron Aka (Red)**

**2. Aoimine Kiryuin (Blue)**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Rivals:**

**1. Yugito (Black)**

**2.**

**Villians:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Me: Till next time!**

**Aura444 logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yugioh : Kādo Sentai Xyzger! Chapter 3: 2nd Draw Part 2 First day, Team ups and going big!**

**Me: Hello fanfiction I am here to say this chapter us going to show the first team battle in the series!**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It shows the Slifer Red dorm as in front of the entrance was Aaron as he now wore a slifer red uniform but still wore his signature Jetman shirt.

* * *

**Aarons POV:**

"So this is my dorm, sweet!", I said as I checked my D Gazer for my room number.

"B-17 it is then.", I said as I stepped into the dorm as I searched around before stopping at a door with B-17 engraved into it.

"Well this is the place.", I smiled as I opened the door as I walked in to see a standard room with a double decker bed, two tables, a cable TV and a small kitchen with a fridge in the corner.

"Sweet, wonder if I have any room mates?", I asked to myself as I heard someone behind me before I threw a fist out of habit from training but was surprisingly caught by another male student, he was a bit taller then me and wore a long Ra Yellow lab coat with a red stripe shirt, grey jeans and grey sneakers has shoulder length messy black hair that has red tint, he has yellow eyes along with white square framed glasses.

"You know it's rude to throw punches at your room mate you know.", he said as I pulled back as I chuckled.

"Sorry force of habit, wait aren't you suppose to be in Ra Yellows dorm?", I asked as I wondered why he would be here.

"For any other student yes I would be but all the rooms are currently filled with new students and the Slifer Red dorm was the only one left.", he told me as I nodded understandingly.

"That's cool but if we're going to be room mates lets introduce each other first, I'm Aaron Aka.", I said as I extended my hand for a hand shake.

"Well then Aaron I'm Reo Princeton.", he said as he shook my hand as my eyes went wide.

"You mean Princeton as in THE Princeton family! One of the richest family on the planet and as well as incredibly tough duelist!", I exclaimed as he nodded.

"Yep.", he said as I pulled out my D Pad.

"Mind if I duel ya?", I asked as I placed my D Gazer on.

"I love a good challenge.", he answered as a paint pallet like D Pad appeared as his glasses flashed indicating that they can be used as a D Gazer.

"Then lets Duel!", we we're about to duel before I heard a beeping sound from my D gazer as I saw various warning signs on it that means only one thing, a seals being activated!

"Sorry I have other things to do, duel ya later!", I said as I rushed out the door towards the highest concentration of seal of darkness energy.

* * *

**Reos POV:**

'I wonder were his going?', I thought to myself before I saw an image of a purple portal opening revealing dark type monsters as it seemed to be near the school.

"Another vision, better call Mukuro.", I called her with my D glasses as she picked up.

"What is it Reo?", she asked as I sighed.

"It's another vision, suit up we might need to fight.", I told her as she smiled.

"I'll enjoy beating them.", she said as I pulled out a card as the current lighting revealed only its name Xyzger White.

* * *

**Cue Opening!**  
(Play Ressha Sentai Toqger theme with this.)

**Go for it!**  
(Shows the Yugioh logo as it explodes as the first five drew a card as they transformed.)

**Go! Go! Go! Go!**  
(For every go each sentai appeared as they all posed on the title before it exploded revealing a stare off between red and white.)

**The other side of the road has no bounds**  
(Shows Aaron as he looks into the distance.)  
**What is that thing shining over there?!**  
(He sees Xyzger Reds card as he runs to it.)  
**Board the mech with excitement and let's go find out!**  
(Shows the Xyzgers as they board there mechs as Red ran ahead.)

**Come on and duel! Our DRAW**  
(Shows Red as he fought off a couple of Goblins.)  
**DON'T BE LATE Be careful not to miss this duel**  
(Switches to the Pink, Yellow, Green and Blue appearing as they joined in on the fight.)  
**Take your CLASHING dreams aboard!**  
(Black and White appear as they fought a high level monster.)  
**Cut through the wind and go wherever you want to go**  
(The main Xyzgers formed Xyzger Mecha: Xyz-Oh and Black and White formed Xyzger Mecha: Xyz-Knight.)

**Pointing and Calling**  
(Shows Aaron sighing)  
**Do we add spells, or traps, or monsters?!**  
(Splits into 7 screens as they all worked on there decks.)  
**Let FATE guide you until we make your deck!**  
(Shows all the main mechs driving off as the pictures shows all seven placing there hand on the deck.)

**Now ending the TURN**  
(Shows all 7 as they thumps downed the opponent.)  
**The next draw leads to a NEW tomorrow!**  
(Skips to a screenshot of all 7 posing together with Duel Academy in the background.)  
**Kādo Sentai Ready to duel! Xyzger!**  
(Before it explodes revealing them in there Xyzger form as there Duel spirits floated beside them while the logo appears.)

* * *

**Aarons POV:**

I stopped in the middle of the forest as I looked around the place as my D Gazer was flashing with various warning signs more powerful this time.

"We're is the signal coming from?", no sooner as I said this a goblin appeared as he attempted to slam me with his club but I managed to avoid the hit as I punched him away.

"Your an Xyzger aren't you?", a mummy like creature said as I smirked.

"I guess I am who are you, a Halloween reject?", I taunted while I pulled out all 5 cards as I avoided an angered attack from the mummy.

"How dare you! I am Endless Decay of the Dark Empire!", he roared as he unleashed another attack as I blocked using my D pad while I drew a card: Accellight, Galaxy Serpent, Galaxy Knight, Trident Warrior, Threatening Roar and Photon Cerberus.

"Okay this ends now I activate Accellight!", I played Accellight as a small galaxy opened as Photon Crusher stepped out as his stats appeared: Lvl4, 2000ATK/0DEF.

"Now I normal summon Trident Warrior to activate his effect to special summon Photon Cerberus!", Trident Warrior appeared as a 3 headed dog with a bright blue body, red armor and yellow eyes appeared as he growled at the Goblins as there stats appeared: Lvl 4, 1800ATK/1200DEF, Lvl 3 1300ATK/600DEF.

"Now I overlay Trident Warrior and Photon Crusher to open the overlay network, Xyz change!", I felt the overlay units surround me as the Duel Field activated engulfing the area again as I stepped out of the flames as I stared down the Endless Decay and Goblin Attack Force.

"Sic 'em, boy!" I said to Cerberus as he growled in acknowledgement before charging at some goblins.

* * *

**Xyzger Red: 2500ATK/1500DEF, 4000LP.**

**Endless Decay: ?ATK/0DEF, 4000LP.**

**26xGoblins(individually): 100 ATK/0DEF, 4000LP.**

* * *

I slashed at the Goblins as I played a face down while they surrounded me and Cerberus.

"Get him!", Endless Decay ordered as they all charged at me but suddenly a black blur flew by as it slashed at half of the attack force as the other half were struck by well place slashes and a fire ball.

"So your the one that activated the field then?", the black blur revealed itself to be Xyzger black holding her signature dark tonfas, her armor consisted of a helmet that resembled Jungle Fury Bat rangers and body suit resembled a black female Jetman body suit but all the gold is sliver and bird designs based off a bat as I noticed even the wings were bat like as her stats appeared: Rank 4, 2600ATK/1600DEF.

"I predicted you needed some help...Red", another Xyzger appeared White, his armor is a similar design to that of Kamen Rider Ouja(or Strike) but is completely white and held a Chinese spear that he unfolded, beside him stood a Laval Cannon, it is a blue golem who's entire left arm was a bloody canon which I think launched the fireball as there stats appeared: Rank 6, ?ATK/?DEF, Lvl 4, 1600ATK/ 900DEF.

"I already spotted various weak spots in there attack style already.", a third Xyzger, this time Blue, said as she stood next to White she resembled Kamen Rider Odin(or Wrath) but instead held a blue and gold color scheme as she held a short blade and long blade katana as her stats appeared: Rank 4, ?ATK/? DEF.

"Looks like you can use some help.",Xyzger Pink(I think) said as instead of someone in complete body armor it revealed a dark skin girl with markings all over her body as she wore armor similar to that of Black Rose from dot hack but is pink and silver as she wore a black visor to cover her eyes as she held a long sword and shield as her stats appeared: Rank 3, 2400ATK/2100DEF.

"So your my team eh? Cool.", I turned back to the remaining 12 Goblins and Endless Decay as I smiled under my helmet.

"Who do you think you are!", Endless Decay said as I looked at the others as they nodded.

"Okay lets do this!", I shouted as pillars of light corresponding to our colors engulfed us as we did our first ever sentai role call!

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It revealed Red as he stood in front of a red galaxy.

"I'm the red flame of courage, Xyzger Red!", Red shouted as he activated his D Blade before it switched to Blue in front of a blue galaxy.

"I'm the Blue Knight of Illusions, Xyzger Blue.", Blue said as she crossed her swords together as the screen switched to Pink as she stood in the middle of a pink galaxy.

"I'm the pink blossom of strength, Xyzger Pink!" Pink said as she held her long sword in a fighting pose before it revealed White standing in front of a white star.

"I'm the white flames of Justice who shines brightly! Xyzger White!", White said as he twirled his spear and held it in a battle pose before it switched to Black as she landed on the ground with a black comet in the background.

"I am the black shadow of terror, Xyzger Black!", she said as it revealed all five of them as it was arranged from left to right Black, Blue, Red, Pink and White.

"Warriors overlayed by fate...", Aaron started as they all took a pose.

"Kādo Sentai Xyzger!", they all yelled together as a multicolored pillar of light exploded as they posed together.

"Get them!", Endless Decay ordered his remaining Goblins as the duel began again.

* * *

**Xyzger Red: 2500ATK/1500DEF, 4000LP.**  
**Xyzger Blue: ?ATK/?DEF, 4000LP. **  
**Xyzger Pink: 2400ATK/2100DEF, 4000LP. **  
**Xyzger Black: 2600ATK/1600DEF, 4000LP**  
**Xyzger White:?ATK/?DEF, 4000LP.**

**Endless Decay : ?ATK/0DEF, 4000LP.**

**25×Goblins(individually): 100ATK/0DEF, 2700LP.**

* * *

**(insert fighting music here: Atmosphere Music Fighting For Hope)**

**Aarons POV:**

"You guys handle the goblins there weak but a whole group can be annoying as hell, I'll handle the boss.", I said as everyone nodded before charging off into battle as I stared off Endless Decay.

"Looks like its just you and me.", he said as I activated my blade as I saw his attack rose by half my life points plus the 2000 attack point boost from the seal: 4000ATK/0DEF.

"This might be tougher then I imagined.", I said as Cerberus growled at him as he charged at us.

"Die!", he roared as I rolled out of the way of the punch before activating my face down.

"Take this! Cerberus Threatening Roar!", Cerberus stood in front of me as he unleashed a earth shaking roar knocking Endless Decay in to a pile of fallen trees.

"Hope the others are doing better.", I said as I drew another card as I watched the trees starting to shake.

* * *

**Reos POV:**

I twirled my spear as I slashed a goblin while Mukuro stood back to back with me as our attack points appeared as our effects took place: 2000ATK/2000DEF, 2000ATK/2000DEF.

"This is like how we first meet all over again.", She said as she slashed another Goblin with Fudo Muramusa and stabbed another with Honjo Muramusa as they dispersed into black particles.

"I would rather not remember THAT mission.", I said as I stabbed another Goblin and threw him at his allies knocking them down like bowling pins at the same time Laval Cannon launched a super heated fire ball destroying our batch of Goblins.

"Wonder how Red's doing?", Mukuro said as we both looked into the distance seeing a red light erupting from the sky.

"Go to hell!", Reds voice echoed though the forest as we saw sparks flying.

"Looks like he needs our help.", I said as I returned Laval cannon before we dashed towards the fight.

* * *

**Xyzger White: 4000LP**  
**Xyzger Blue: 4000LP**

**Goblins×12: 0LP**.

**Xyzgers White and Blue win!**

* * *

**Angels POV:**

"Hi ya!", I slashed at a goblin as I blocked another with my shield before knocking him into the air as Black swooped down and slammed her tonfa into there gut as they dispersed into particles.

"Not bad.", She said as I smiled.

"Look out!", I threw my shield at a goblin behind her as it slammed into him and spun back to me as I caught it.

"Nice, now as for you...", she walked towards the Goblin that tried to attack her as I felt a creepy feeling from her as she...oh my god how is that even possible!

"Here have your (censor) up your (censor) and shoved through your (censor)!", she said as she scared the bloody heck out of the other goblins and creep the hell out of me.

"Um...", I said as I slashed another goblin into particles as the goblin Black...delt with dispersed into particles finally.

"Now with that settled with let's check up on Red.", she said as I nodded before we saw a red light erupt from the sky as we heard him.

"Looks like he might need some help.", I said as I ran towards the fight as our duel with the goblins ended.

* * *

**Xyzger Pink: 4000LP**  
**Xyzger Black: 4000LP**

**Goblins×13: 0LP.**

**Xyzger Pink and Black win!**

* * *

**Aarons POV**

* * *

**Xyzger Red: 1300LP**

**Endless Decay: 3975LP**

* * *

"Oh boy.", I said as I picked myself up as I saw Endless Decays attack dropped: 2650ATK/0DEF.

"How?", he said as his strength slowly weakened.

"Its because my life points are even lower meaning your attack is lower even with your boost.", I said as I played down a card just in case.

"I still have enough power to beat you!", he said as I got ready for a fight until...

"Your fights with us!", out of no where the others slashed at him as sparks flew knocking him away.

"Thanks for the assist guys.", I said as they helped me up.

"What are friends for?", White said as Blue nodded.

"Besides we need to work together if we want to be a team.", Blue said as Black laughed.

"Lets just kill this bastard already!", she said way to happily as we all got into a fighting stance as the duel continued.

* * *

**Xyzgers: 17300LP**

**Endless Decay: 3975LP**

* * *

"Hahaha!", Endless laughed as his attack grew to new heights!: 10650ATK/0DEF.

"Crap his effect!", I yelled as we all dodged a one hit kill punch from him.

"We have to power up or our future is as good as dead!", White said as we all drew a card.

"I activate my effect by discarding an overlay unit I can bring back as many level 6 monsters in my graveyard and add them to me as my overlay units!", White absorbed a white light before it burst into 5 lights as his attack rose as a flame aura engulfed him: 5000ATK/5000DEF.

"I activate my special effect since there are 5 Xyz monsters on the field I gain a attack points equal to that amount times a 1000!", Blue gained a blue aura as she gained her own boost: 5000ATK/5000DEF.

"Then I'll activate my effect I'll my Attack points by half of your own power and activate my magnum shield and equip it to Black!", I roared as I myself gained a power boost as I threw Black my shield as it fused with her tonfas each combined with a half of the shield and has a black gem in place of the red gem as she gained a boost as well: 6,825ATK/1500DEF, 4200ATK/1600DEF.

"Thanks for the boost.", she said as I nodded.

"Just don't break it.", I warned her as Pink just stood there as she stared down Endless Decay.

"I activate my effect by sacrificing 1000LP I can double my attack points!", Pink said as she absorbed 3 of her overlay units as she gained one hell of a boost: 4800ATK/2100DEF.

* * *

**Xyzgers: 16300LP**

**Endless Decay: 3975LP**

* * *

"We're still not strong enough!", Pink said as Endless laughed.

"Die!", he aimed his fist towards Pink as he tried to end us.

"Not today I redirect the attack to me due to my effect!", Blue appeared in front of Pink as she crossed her swords for the impact.

"Fiendish Chain activate!", I said as demonic purple chains wrapped around Endless as it held him in place while he attempted to break free.

"What is this!", he roared as I snapped my fingers.

"These chains drain you of your effects and you can't attack and since your effect is gone...", before I could finish the sentence his attack shank as energy was drained from him: 0ATK/0DEF.

"No!", he roared in defiance as I looked between the others.

"Lets end this as a team!", I said as we all charged towards the weakened Endless Decay as Pink got the first shot.

"Thorns of the rose!", she slashed at him with a pink aura engulfing her sword cutting through him as a crack appeared.

"Mirage strike!", Blue made various illusions of herself before the real one appeared and struck Endless Decay depending the cut as he started to crack up.

"Terror Blow!", Black flew through the air as she slammed her tonfas into him at high speeds causing the crack to spread even more.

"Inferno spear!/Burning blade!", me and White yelled together as he gathered white flames into his spear as I gathered red flames into my D blade before we both charged and struck Endless Decay with full force as his life points dropped to zero.

* * *

_**Xyzgers: 16300LP**_

_**Endless Decay : 0LP.**_

_**Xyzgers Win!**_

* * *

"Game over.", we all said as Endless started to fall to the ground.

"For the Dark Empire...!", he never finished his sentence as he bursted into particle.

**(End music here)**

"We did it!", I said as I looked back at the others.

"I saw our victory from the very beginning.", White said as I smiled under my helmet.

"Hey shouldn't we show ourselves to each other first?", Blue asked as we all nodded in agreement.

"Okay on the count of 3 we turn back.", I started to count down.

"3, 2, 1...", I was about to say zero until the earth started to shake.

**Normal POV:**

Back in the dark room from before the 4 beings around the table watched the battle play out.

**"This isn't going to plan at all!",** the fourth one said before a man in a hood walked in.

**"Maybe I can help.",** the man said as the others turned to him.

**"Merchant? What do you want?",** the 2nd one questioned as the Merchant laughed.

**"Just giving that monster over there a small advantage.",** no sooner he said this a dark sphere flew out into the battle as it collected Endless Decays particles forming a new being.

**Aarons POV:**

I can't believe this a reversed colored overlay network opened as a transparent version of Endless Decay entered it with another monster.

"Oh crud!", exploding from the portal was a Inzektor Exa-Beetle, a giant humanoid mechanical gold and black beetle with the stats of: 3000ATK/3000DEF.

"Your suppose to be dead!", Black shouted as he laughed.

**"I have been reborn with the power of the dark empire, fall before me mortals!",** he shouted as he attempted to step on us before we managed to get out of the way.

"There's no choice, bring out the mechs!", I said as we all prepared to draw a card.

"Synchro Draw!", we yelled as we all drew a tuner card.

* * *

**Me: And that's a wrap thank you to decode9 for Angel but any way come back next week for a full sized mech fight!**

**Heroes:**  
**1. Aaron Aka (Red)**

**2. Aoimine Kiryuin (Blue)**

**3. Angel Kido (Pink)**

**4.**

**5.**

**Rivals:**

**1. Yugito (Black)**

**2. Reo Princeton (White)**

**Villians:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Me: oh and here's the oc cards listing.**

**Xyzger Blue**  
**Rank: 4**  
**Attack: ?**  
**Defense: ?**  
**Number of overlay units: 2 level 4 monsters**  
**Special Effect: When this card is special summon you can special summon one Xyz card from your graveyard that is the same rank as the selected card from your field. While this card is on the field all of the opponent monster cards on the field must attack this card. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. This card's ATK and DEF is equal to the number of cards that are on the field that are Xyz monster cards. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy a monster on your opponent's field that has the higher ATK.**

**Xyzger Pink**  
**Rank: 3**  
**Atk: 2400**  
**Def: 2100**  
**Number of overlay units: 4**  
**Special Effect: During your turn you may activate one of the following effects by detaching the following number of overlay units:**  
** 1: Gain 800 atk and cannot be destroyed by battle.**  
**2: When attack gain attack points equal to opposing monster.**  
**3: Pay 1000 LP. Double attack and unaffected by spell, trap, monster effects for the turn.**

**Xyzger White**  
**Rank: 6**  
**Attack: ?**  
**Defense: ?**  
**Number of overlay units: 2 level 6 monster**  
**Special Effect: Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to special summon as many level 6 monsters in your graveyard and attach them as Xyz Materials: this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total of Xyz Materials that is used by this effect.**

**Xyzger Black**  
**Rank: 4**  
**Attack: 2600**  
**Defense:1600**  
**Number of overlay units: 2**  
**Special Effect: Discard one overlay unit to destroy opponents monster.**

**Me: Well see ya later!**

**Aura444 logging out.**


End file.
